


'Cause the rest of you, the best of you (Honey, belongs to me)

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The sight of Orm with his pale blonde hair undone (longer, Vulko notes, his fingers itching to touch), dressed in the simple garb befitting a royal prisoner, sitting out in the sun and unfettered by the burdens of the crown turns something warm in Vulko's stomach.





	'Cause the rest of you, the best of you (Honey, belongs to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from NFWMB by Hozier

Orm is seated quietly in the Queen's private gardens, eyes closed and face tilted up to the shifting sunlight breaking on the water's surface above them. To anyone looking in, nothing would have seemed out of place about this scene; it could easily be the King taking an afternoon's respite in Atlanna's gardens. But it was not and the manacles on Orm's wrists and the gentle clinking of the metal in the current of the water is more than an unsettling reminder of the power shifts that have occurred.

The sight of Orm with his pale blonde hair undone (longer, Vulko notes, his fingers itching to touch), dressed in the simple garb befitting a royal prisoner, sitting out in the sun and unfettered by the burdens of the crown turns something warm in Vulko's stomach. His heart kicks and stutters in his chest and it isn't a bad feeling to have.

"Come to gawk?" Orm says, unmoving. The dip of his voice draws him back to the here and now.

Vulko drifts out from the shadows. Arms behind him, spine straight, wearing discipline as an armour. "Not to gawk. Just to see how you were."

"Well, you made sure that I had a view." Blue eyes open, turning to him. "I'm most certain that you had one too."

"Your Highness..."

"No." Orm rises, his metal manacles shift and sound. "Not that." Even like this, bound and stripped of anything to denote his birth and title as a dethroned King of Atlantis, Orm Marius is still lovelier than all the wonders of the Seven Seas, and Vulko aches to reach out to him.

"What would you have me call you then?" Vulko says, clenching his hands and pressing them to the small of his back lest he should find himself in a moment of weakness.

A furrow appears between Orm's eyebrows, and it disappears before Vulko can truly take it in. His handsome face shutters, but right at the precipice of that tried and true mask of haughty indifference honed by years of court life and the tender ministrations of Orvax Marius can slide on, Vulko gives in. And reaches out, cupping Orm gently by the cheeks with trembling hands.

He prays to the gods above that this, this of all the things, is not lost to him.

"Orm," Vulko starts, eyes meeting his and the knee buckling sight of that young man he had fallen in love with come through has him sobbing with relief. "Orm."

"Vulko." His beloved whispers. Tongue tripping, breathing hitching on the last syllable of his name as Orm lets himself drift closer. "Vulko, it's alright."

"No, it's not. I hurt you, but it is not something I will ever apologise for. I did what I thought was right and I-" He shakes his head. Their foreheads touch, pressed together. Vulko exhales, and feels Orm do it too.

A gentle touch to the back of his hand, and Vulko tilts his head. 

All the fear and misery that had gripped his heart the moment he had ordered for Orm to be taken away, crumbles at the taste of Orm kissing back. All the feeling of being torn in two of him choosing Arthur's side over the one who has held his heart from the moment their lips first touched a forever ago, all of it shudders away at the love he feels being kissed back to him. 

"I'd asked you once if you would ever run away with me. Remember what you said?" Orm asks, lips moving against his. 

"I said, as long as Atlantis has need of us both, this is where we must be." 

"Vulko," Orm pulls away. "Vulko, run away with me."

"But Arthur-"

"Has Mera." Orm says easily."And, my brother isn't blind to the way you've looked at me." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a key. Slotting it into his manacles, he frees himself as Vulko watches, scoffing in a mix of delight and indignation. After all these years, his pupils still have a way of surprising him.

"Vulko, Atlantis has taken enough of us." Blue eyes search his face, softening into that familiar open fondness that Vulko had loved, cherished and hoarded. 

He rubs a thumb over pale wrists, and threads their fingers together. Kissing Orm breathless the moment he reaches out for him. "My beloved." 

Orm cradles Vulko by the base of his skull, smiling sweetly and carefree.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).  
>   
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.  
>   
> I do not have a Twitter account.  
>   
> I do not have a Wattpad account.  
>   
>  **Please Do Not Repost My Fics  
> **


End file.
